


О принцессах и задницах

by fandom_cheggsy_2016



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Harry Hart is Dead, M/M, Romance, hartwin in the past
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_cheggsy_2016/pseuds/fandom_cheggsy_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И всё же что-то во всей этой ситуации было не так — Чарли должен был сразу же сдать Эггзи Валентайну, но почему-то медлил</p>
            </blockquote>





	О принцессах и задницах

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды [**fandom cheggsy 2016**](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/p210387215.htm?oam#more3) на Летнюю Фандомную Битву
> 
>  **Автор:** [**Леди Натали**](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3074184)
> 
>  **Бета:** [**...GreenSun**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun), [**Кселен**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen)
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** АУ событий Дня В (от ножа к горлу Эггзи); хартвин в прошлом, Гарри Харт мёртв; текст плотно состоит из хэдканонов [чеггзи-треда](http://kss-anon.diary.ru/?tag=26929), которому сие и посвящается
> 
>  **Примечание:** небольшой кроссовер с сериалом «[Sherlock BBC](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1475582/?ref_=nv_sr_1)»

✖ ✖ ✖

Изначально всё шло предельно гладко. Эггзи уже мысленно поздравлял себя с победой, когда Мерлин радостно матерился в динамике очков, с профессиональной лёгкостью взламывая внутреннюю сеть Валентайна.

Но неожиданно к горлу Эггзи аккуратно приставили что-то очень холодное и острое. Вообще-то, можно сказать, это сделали ласково — лезвие прижималось плашмя к подбородку Эггзи лишь в подобии угрозы, больше настораживая, чем действительно пугая.

— Медленно и тихо!

Блядь! Эггзи немедленно захотелось взвыть от одного только звука этого голоса. Он был знаком Эггзи до зубовного скрежета, и услышать его сейчас не хотелось по нескольким причинам одновременно: досада, недоумение, да и злость наконец… Однако Эггзи не стал говорить ни об одной из них. Он всегда предпочитал быть лаконичным.

— Твою мать, ты откуда здесь?

Чарли Хескет, грёбаный сынок аристократов, владевших компанией «Hesketh Motorcycles», по логике вещей, вполне мог находиться сейчас за его спиной и горячо сопеть ему в ухо, заставляя что-то внутри сжаться от целого коктейля эмоций (лёгкий налёт азарта, немного неуместное возбуждение, наливающаяся силой злость), но, чёрт побери, как же не вовремя он там находился! И всё же что-то во всей этой ситуации было не так — Чарли должен был сразу же сдать Эггзи Валентайну, но почему-то медлил.

— Эггзи, слушай внимательно и не сделай глупостей, — неожиданно твёрдо сказал обычно говоривший жеманным аристократичным тоном Чарли, и Эггзи замер, не веря собственным ушам. В голосе Чарли слышались строгие командирские нотки, слишком похожие на те, что были у комвзвода Эггзи во время обучения в морской пехоте. Таким голос становится только после длительной работы с целым выводком неопытных стрижат вроде тех, каким был Эггзи в учебке. Но Чарли и такой голос? Эггзи ещё во время отбора подозревал, что этот мудак что-то скрывает. Или же не мудак?..

— Хорошо, — прошептал Эггзи, и Чарли, облегчённо вздохнув, продолжил:

— Некогда объяснять, но сейчас я сделаю вид, что сдаю тебя Валентайну. Бежать от охраны потом придётся очень быстро, не сдохни по дороге, пожалуйста. Перед тем, как бежать, ты должен будешь дать разряд из кольца-печатки мне в правый висок, чтобы дезактивировать чип, и вдарить мне по морде, чтобы выглядело правдоподобно. Бей не жалея, я очухаюсь быстро. Тебе нужно будет добраться до Мерлина и передать ему следующее: система биометрическая, если активировать чипы — взорвутся головы у всех, кроме Валентайна и Газель, его помощницы. Вооружись и дуй обратно, с чипами тяните время, может быть, удастся избежать геноцида политиков, хоть они и сволочи. Удачи.

Всё время, пока Чарли говорил, он медленно поднимал Эггзи с дивана и наконец выкрикнул, глядя на отделённую стеклом комнату, где были Валентайн и его помощница:

— Валентайн! Я поймал грязного шпиона! — и тут же тихо добавил Эггзи на ухо: — Выжди немного, сладкий, и дуй отсюда к чертям. Три, два… Пошёл!

Эггзи поднял руку, хватаясь за предплечье Чарли, и прижал кольцо-печатку к его правому виску, пуская разряд. Чарли задёргался, и Эггзи, рассчитав траекторию удара так, чтобы не сломать его нос, аккуратно «уронил» Чарли, а потом изо всех сил рванул к выходу, раскидывая всё на своём пути.

Дорога к самолёту не заняла много времени, хотя Эггзи пришлось основательно пробежаться и пострелять. Всё было так, как Чарли и говорил, — Мерлин встретил его известием о том, что система действительно биометрическая. Он, разумеется, слышал всё, что сказал Чарли, но удивлён этим вовсе не был. Скорее, разъярён.

— Этот сучонок из МИ-6, держу пари! — разгорячённо потрясал автоматом в правой руке Мерлин, отчаянно жестикулируя левой над пытающимся перевести дух Эггзи. — Только у Майкрофта хватило бы наглости заслать к нам под видом кандидата действующего агента, и только у агента МИ-6 хватило бы выдержки не выдать себя во время испытаний. А я-то гадал, какого хрена этот подающий такие надежды говнюк так легко раскололся на рельсах!

— Какая нахрен МИ-6? — наконец выпалил Эггзи, когда сумел вставить слово в тираду Мерлина, но тот только отмахнулся, как и Чарли:

— Некогда объяснять. Эггзи, вам нужно вернуться туда.

Эггзи вскочил и потянулся было к автомату в руках Мерлина, но тот каким-то очень параноидальным тоном рявкнул:

— Это мой! Ваш я вам покажу.

Эггзи уверенно выбрал зонт из того, что было в арсенале в хвосте самолёта, — в конце концов, зонт был лучшим и универсальным оружием, потому что Гарри пользовался только таким, — и с высокого старта сорвался в обратный путь.

В самом начале очередного коридора Мерлин огорошил Эггзи ещё одним неприятным известием — их маленькая диверсия с выведением спутниковой сети Валентайна из строя тоже не вышла, у чёртова злого гения нашёлся спутник на замену взорванного Рокси. Это было очень хреново, но времени на размышления у Эггзи не нашлось — его зажали в крохотный простенок возле одной из камер, где держали знаменитостей. Попросив Рокси предупредить маму о грядущей опасности, Эггзи спросил у Мерлина, скрепя сердце:

— Идею Чарли реально исполнить?

Мерлин сосредоточенно попыхтел в динамик пару секунд, анализируя возможные последствия этого решения, определился с тем, какое из зол будет меньшим, а потом ответил:

— Да. Один момент, Эггзи!

И спустя несколько мгновений в коридоре начали раздаваться взрывы. Эггзи выглянул из своего укрытия и пронаблюдал, как головы тех, кто должен был превратить его в мясное решето, лопались, словно мыльные пузыри, и к потолку взлетали облачка цветного дыма. Эггзи мысленно помолился, чтоб Чарли не ошибся насчёт чипа, и его голова осталась целой хотя бы для того, чтобы объяснить всё то светопреставление, которое они устроили для Валентайна, и почему Чарли так много знал о его системе.

Вдруг из-за спины Эггзи раздался стук, и кто-то женским голосом спросил, что происходит. Эггзи приоткрыл окошечко камеры и уставился на ошарашенную его появлением красивую девушку, которую тут же узнал.

— Вы — пропавшая принцесса? — спросил Эггзи, предугадывая ответ, и на просьбу выпустить её отшутился: — За поцелуй выпущу.

— Если выпустите — поцелуем не ограничимся, — вполне себе серьёзно ответила принцесса Тильда.

Ах, как много бы Эггзи отдал за такое обещание раньше, ещё до встречи с Гарри! Но его жизнь изменилась вместе с появлением в ней Кингсмэн. А Гарри Харт изменил его самого. За те двадцать четыре часа, что они провели вместе, Эггзи научился не только основам манер и приготовлению правильного мартини. Та ночь стала для него знаковой, судьбоносной и самой лучшей ночью в его жизни — Гарри подарил Эггзи возможность открыть себя с новой стороны, когда предложил ему себя, и Эггзи принял этот подарок как святыню. А потом Гарри ушёл, покинул его, как Галахад из легенд, променяв, пусть и не по своей воле, любовь Эггзи на святой Грааль. Однако принцессе незачем было об этом знать.

Валентайн, очнувшись от шока, всё же начал громко проклинать агентов Кингсмэн и сразу же включил свою систему геноцида человечества. К тому времени мама и сестрёнка Эггзи были в безопасности, а сам он — вне действия этой чёртовой штуковины, однако мир — был. А, значит, пора было спасать его, о чём Эггзи и сообщил принцессе, соблюдая правила хорошего тона.

— Если спасёшь мир, то можно и в задницу! — сказала Тильда, и Эггзи едва не расхохотался от того, как кстати это прозвучало в данной ситуации. Тот, кто трахается в задницу, обычно туда и попадает. Чем не отличный каламбур?

— Одна нога здесь, другая там, — пообещал Эггзи, старательно изображая щенячий восторг от поступившего предложения, подобрал автомат у одного из обезглавленных охранников и отправился делать своё дело.

Путь к банкетному залу занял пару минут — бежать по пустому коридору было легко, перепрыгивать через обезглавленные тела в какой-то извращённой степени даже весело. Войдя в зал, Эггзи поднял автомат и начал стрелять по стеклу комнаты наверху. Газель сразу же бросилась спасать Валентайна, и музыка, игравшая до того в зале как символ начавшегося всемирного переворота, внезапно прервалась.

— Получилось! — воскликнул в динамике очков Мерлин, и вдруг откуда-то сверху раздалось:

— Молодец, Эгги.

Эггзи поднял голову и увидел абсолютно целого Чарли, сидящего у парапета второго уровня зала. Вернее, почти целого, если не считать наливающегося синяка на щеке. Чарли обаятельно улыбался и вовсе не казался таким засранцем, каким был во время отбора в Кингсмэн. Напротив, лицо его, обычно как будто застывшее в презрительной гримасе, прояснилось, и улыбка выглядела совершенно искренне. Эггзи засмотрелся на него, невольно любуясь, когда раздался звон стекла, и с не особенно меткими выстрелами вниз спрыгнула помощница Валентайна.

— Блядь! — воскликнул Чарли синхронно с мыслями Эггзи, когда она приземлилась, и, пронаблюдав первую схватку, в которой Газель одержала победу, сказал поднимающемуся на ноги Эггзи: — Детка, давай, я за тебя болею.

Эггзи изобразил снисходительную усмешку и ответил ему двусмысленной фразой, навеянной предложением принцессы Тильды:

— Поможешь мне спасти мир, и мы сделаем это в задницу.

Газель бросила на него недоуменный взгляд, но пробный выстрел Эггзи неожиданно достиг своей цели:

— А в чью? — немного ехидно поинтересовался Чарли, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь.

— Ради такого дела пожертвую своей, — подмигнул ему Эггзи, в глубине души ещё немного сомневаясь в своём решении, но хоть какой-то стимул победить ему сейчас не помешал бы, а, раз уж «душка» Чарли на самом деле не засранец с завышенной самооценкой, то он был очень даже ничего…

Правда, объяснения самому себе мотивов своих поступков пришлось оставить на потом — Газель снова ринулась на Эггзи, и между ними завязался поединок не на жизнь, а на смерть. Валентайн вновь включил свою систему, подбадривая помощницу кровожадными восклицаниями, но он не знал, что на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо. И, пока Эггзи сражался с вооружённой смертоносными лезвиями на ногах Газель, Чарли неспешно спустился по лестнице, взял с ближайшего столика длинный нож и, прицелившись, метнул его в Валентайна.

Нож вошёл в шею «злобного гения» прямо рядом с позвоночником, и Валентайн оторвал руки от панели, беспомощно хватаясь за фактически убивший его предмет, а потом содрогнулся в приступе рвоты и рухнул вниз. Примерно в тот же самый момент Газель упала на пол, поражённая нейротоксином с лезвия из оксфордов, которое показал Эггзи Гарри. Такая ирония судьбы, чтоб её.

Эггзи оглянулся, рассматривая павшего Валентайна, и поцокал языком, заметив нож:

— Это у вас в МИ-6 никаких особенных примочек, что ли, нет?

Чарли расцвёл добродушной улыбкой, уже совершенно не походя на себя времён отбора в Кингсмэн, и кивнул на Газель:

— А у вас всё только на примочках и держится. И кем ты будешь без костюма, Эгги?

Эггзи возвёл очи горе и обречённо застонал, понимая, что насмешки со стороны Чарли не прекратятся никогда. А Чарли только рассмеялся и подошёл к нему, немного пошатываясь — последствия удара током всё ещё давали о себе знать, но Эггзи понимал, что простой человек отходил бы от такого гораздо дольше, и это означало, что Чарли всё-таки далеко не простой человек. Эггзи встретил его тёплым взглядом, будто они уже долгое время были любовниками. На волне адреналина Эггзи был готов на всё что угодно прямо здесь, но Чарли, кажется, не стал себя обманывать насчёт этого. Он просто снял с Эггзи остатки галстука, поправил его рубашку, расстегнув пару верхних пуговиц, чем заставил Эггзи внутренне растечься горячей карамелью. О плохом не хотелось думать вообще, организм отказывался воспринимать что-то кроме Чарли, идентифицированного как нечто хорошее. И будто в ответ на это ощущение Чарли сказал томным голосом, от которого у Эггзи и вовсе едва не подогнулись колени:

— Пойдём-ка отсюда, малыш. У нас был тяжёлый день, и он ещё не закончился. Нас ждут.

Чарли подал ему руку, и Эггзи с огромным облегчением навалился на неё, вдруг сразу почувствовав все свои ушибы и ссадины. Было приятно, что кто-то наконец забрал у него контроль над сегодняшним днём. Если Чарли был агентом МИ-6 и до сих пор не убил Эггзи, то ему вполне можно было довериться. Что Эггзи с радостью и сделал, прихрамывая и опираясь на руку Чарли. Первая миссия в статусе секретного агента оказалась жутко тяжёлой.

Возле самолёта их уже ожидали — Мерлин очень эмоционально разговаривал с высоким худым субъектом, опиравшимся на зонт как на трость и появившимся неизвестно откуда. Встреть Эггзи его на улице, то не запомнил бы его, но, судя по тому, как Чарли приосанился, когда субъект посмотрел на них, этот жердяй был какой-то важной шишкой.

— Здравствуйте, Эггзи, агент Хаски, — поприветствовал их субъект, и Эггзи чуть не расхохотался над вторым именем, очевидно, принадлежащем Чарли, но всё же постарался сдержать смех. Недостойно джентльмена было смеяться над чужим псевдонимом. Зато у Эггзи наконец-то появился отличный повод для насмешек над Чарли. 

— Меня зовут Майкрофт Холмс, и я являюсь неофициальным главой МИ-6. Соболезную вам в вашей утрате, Эггзи.

Эггзи сразу же вскинулся — Майкрофт выделил слово «вашей» так, как будто Гарри — а Эггзи не сомневался, что соболезнования касаются именно Гарри — был его. Но, как бы то ни было, Гарри был его наставником, а о личной жизни Харта этот Холмс вряд ли что-то знал. Поэтому Эггзи просто кивнул.

— Благодарю вас за своевременное вмешательство, агент Хаски, — обратился Майкрофт к Чарли, и у того на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул — к своей «партийной кличке» он, видимо, давно привык. — Официальный глава МИ-6 оказался предателем. Сейчас его останки в срочном порядке ликвидируют из его кабинета. Прошу прощения за то, что вам пришлось так рисковать ради сохранения прикрытия и внедрения в окружение Валентайна. Весьма вам признателен за преданность агентству и Её Величеству.

— Боже, храни Королеву! — отдал честь Чарли, не выпустив, впрочем, Эггзи из объятий. Майкрофт смерил их странным взглядом, будто смотрел на нечто знакомое и одновременно неизвестное. Потом он что-то шепнул Мерлину, и тот, кивнув, сказал:

— Эггзи, я остаюсь здесь. Агенты Кингсмэн и МИ-6 прибудут сюда в ближайшие полчаса, чтобы эвакуировать тех, кто остался жив, и идентифицировать мёртвых. А вам с агентом Хаски, — саркастические интонации в голосе Мерлина зашкалили на этих двух словах, — необходимо немедленно отдохнуть. Ваши родные в безопасности, Эггзи, — добавил он уже обычным тоном, — так что беспокойство о них будет излишним. Вы сумеете навестить их после того, как наберётесь сил. Самолёт вам предоставили, вы можете лететь.

— Я мог бы… — начал было Чарли, но Майкрофт остановил его лёгким движением зонта:

— Самолёт принадлежит мне и должен будет немедленно вернуться. А вам двоим необходимо поговорить, не так ли? — Майкрофт загадочно поиграл бровями и продолжил: — Кроме того, агент Хаски находится в моём подчинении и не ослушается приказа, а вы, Эггзи, просто не умеете водить самолёт. Удачи.

Чарли проводил Эггзи в самолёт, и они сели в салоне на соседние сидения. Эггзи устало откинулся на плечо Чарли — сейчас ему было плевать, насколько по-гейски смотрелись его действия, и спросил:

— Ты не против, если я вздремну?

— Даже за, — ответил Чарли, приобнимая его за плечи, и Эггзи просто выбросил все мысли из головы, закрывая глаза и вслушиваясь в дыхание Чарли.

Перед тем, как окончательно уснуть, Эггзи вспомнил, что не вернулся к принцессе Тильде.

✖ ✖ ✖

— Вставай, солнышко, иначе я понесу тебя на руках, что будет очень интересно смотреться, — прошептал кто-то Эггзи на ухо, разбудив этим.

Протерев глаза, Эггзи выпрямился на сидении, потянулся и зевнул. Первым, что он увидел, оказался Чарли, с умилённой улыбкой протягивающий ему очки.

— Ты не представляешь, какой ты трогательный, — тут же выдал он, пока Эггзи приводил себя в относительный порядок, поправляя одежду и приглаживая волосы, — трогал бы и трогал.

— Успеется, — ответил с лёгким намёком Эггзи и несильно толкнул Чарли в плечо, собираясь выйти.

Чарли поднялся с сидения и сделал шаг назад, слегка склоняя голову в дурашливо-учтивом поклоне:

— Принцессы вперёд.

Эггзи рассмеялся — обижаться не хотелось совершенно, шутка была сказана по-доброму и вовсе не ради уязвления его гордости, — и вышел из самолёта первым, пока Чарли следовал за ним.

Аэропорт был неожиданно знаком Эггзи — он находился в довольно бедном районе Лондона, где Анвины и жили, и был заброшен ещё в то время, когда Эггзи был ребёнком. Он часто играл здесь с друзьями в детстве. Аэропорт был однополосный, и Эггзи мысленно похвалил пилота за профессиональность — далеко не каждый смог бы приземлиться здесь.

Их с Чарли за проржавевшей оградой, отделявшей аэропорт от внешнего мира, ожидал кэб. Эггзи привычно прошёл между двумя кучами мусора, скопившегося здесь в огромном количестве, как и в любом давно заброшенном месте в городе, встал на специально положенные там им самим и его приятелями ящики и легко перемахнул через забор, а затем обернулся. Чарли одарил его восхищённым взглядом и повторил путь.

— Я здесь вырос, — просто сказал Эггзи, оправдывая свою осведомлённость, и сел в кэб. Чарли влез и устроился рядом, гораздо ближе к Эггзи, чем мог бы сесть ранее. Эггзи не возражал.

Пока кэб вёз их к месту, куда водителю было приказано ехать — они оба даже не стали интересоваться, куда именно, — Чарли спросил:

— Так Ланселотом всё же стал не ты?

— Не-а, — покачал головой Эггзи, — я не смог пристрелить Джей Би. Патроны, правда, были холостыми, как оказалось, но кто ж знал?

— Я никогда не понимал этого, — кивнул Чарли. — В этом вашем Кингсмэн всегда заставляли смириться с мыслью, что самое дорогое тоже однажды придётся принести в жертву великой цели. У нас не так.

Эггзи смерил Чарли испытующим взглядом, желая понять, что же он прошёл для того, чтобы стать полноправным агентом МИ-6, но Чарли не стал продолжать, расслабленно развалившись на сиденье и глядя на мелькающие за окном вывески. Эггзи помолчал, а потом спросил, переводя тему:

— Агент Хаски?

Чарли прикрыл ладонью лицо и пробормотал, судя по голосу, с улыбкой:

— Даже не спрашивай.

— Хорошо, я сам угадаю, — охотно согласился Эггзи и тут же выдал первую версию происхождения забавного псевдонима: — Это потому, что ты такой милый?

— Ты считаешь меня милым? — удивлённо уставился на него Чарли, но Эггзи и ухом не повёл:

— Сейчас ты очень даже милый, Хескет, — тут на Эггзи снизошло озарение: — Стоп. Хескет. Хаски — это производное от фамилии?

Чарли раздосадованно фыркнул, но потом сверкнул широкой улыбкой:

— Вот такие тролли водятся в МИ-6. Они тоже посчитали, что я милый, а когда спросили фамилию, один ослышался и совсем умилился. Остальные подхватили. Так и получилось, что псевдоним у меня — Хаски.

— Поэтому Эгги? — спросил Эггзи, понимающе улыбаясь, и Чарли кивнул, ничего не говоря.

— Мы прибыли, — сказал кэбмен, возвращая их обоих в реальность из их небольшого дружеского диалога. Чарли с Эггзи вышли из машины, осматриваясь.

Кэб остановился на углу небольшого переулка с уютными белыми домами, увешанными цветами. В каждом из домов светились окна — на улице стояла глубокая ночь, освещаемая лишь фонарями и этим мягким домашним светом. Только один из домов, стоявший в самом конце переулка и являвшийся его окончанием-тупиком, был тёмен.

Эггзи сразу узнал этот дом, и сердце тревожно заныло.

— Пойдём, — сказал он Чарли, и тот подал Эггзи руку:

— Не геройствуй, Эгги. Оно того не стоит.

Прозвище почему-то очаровательно ложилось на усталые, но по-прежнему ласковые интонации глубокого низкого голоса Чарли, и Эггзи в этот раз не стал его поправлять. Подумаешь, Эгги. Повседневно быть агентом Хаски в серьёзной шпионской организации гораздо более постыдно, чем зваться «яйцами» в узком кругу друзей.

Ключи к дому Гарри были не нужны — он открывался с помощью кодовой фразы, которой Гарри научил Эггзи в те сутки, что они провели вдвоём. На самом деле, Эггзи знал её всегда, с детства. Гарри считал её достойным девизом для агента Кингсмэн, а потому не расставался с ней никогда.

— Оксфорды, но не броги.

Дверь приветливо открылась, тихонько скрипнув. Эггзи вошёл в дом, отступил в сторону, пропуская Чарли внутрь, и закрыл её. Щёлкнули автоматические замки, но Эггзи уже не вздрогнул, как сделал это впервые. Чарли тоже не оглянулся на звук — в МИ-6 наверняка было что-нибудь подобное в системах безопасности.

Ведущая в уборную дверь так и осталась открытой, и мистер Пиклз отчего-то жалобно, как показалось Эггзи, взглянул на него. Эггзи не выдержал и подошёл к чучелу, кладя на прохладную мохнатую голову ладонь.

— Не стало твоего хозяина, дружище, — печально произнёс Эггзи так, будто действительно обращался к живому псу, но наверняка мистер Пиклз за годы, проведённые на этой полке, стал хорошим слушателем. И сейчас он внимал словам Эггзи, грустно смотря немигающим взглядом глаз-бусинок. Эггзи вздохнул и добавил, на секунду прижимаясь лбом к сухому носу давно умершего пса: — Прости.

Когда Эггзи обернулся, Чарли смотрел на него так, будто понимал всё, что увидел.

— Где здесь есть виски? — спросил он деловито, и Эггзи кивнул в сторону столовой, постоял ещё секунду, приходя в себя после приступа горькой тоски, которую ни в коем случае нельзя было подпускать сейчас к сердцу, и проследовал за Чарли.

В руки Эггзи сразу же вручили стакан с виски, налитым ровно на два пальца, и Эггзи осушил его, не думая, а потом начал говорить. Говорил он долго, прерываясь, чтобы сдержать слёзы, и смотрел исключительно в стол, не поднимая глаз на Чарли. В основном это был пересказ отношений с Гарри, предыстории всего того, что произошло в банкетном зале Валентайна, и Эггзи отчаянно хотелось, чтобы его перестало душить осознание, что Гарри больше нет и никогда рядом с ним не будет. Гарри был уверенным в себе, всегда знал, что нужно делать… А вот Эггзи этого не знал.

Закончив свой спонтанный монолог, Эггзи принял из рук молчавшего всё это время Чарли ещё одну порцию виски, выпил её и только потом поднял глаза. Чарли смотрел на него вовсе не с жалостью, которой Эггзи так боялся. Наоборот, в глазах Чарли читалась тихая скорбь по Гарри, по тому, что было у Эггзи, будто это было частью и его жизни тоже. И ещё ошеломляющая нежность.

— Знаешь, Эггзи, — не искажённое привычным образом прозвище резануло по слуху, но Чарли смягчил эффект своих слов, взяв ладони Эггзи в свои и поднеся их к губам, — я понимаю тебя. Я, к сожалению, тоже пережил нечто подобное, и мне горько сознавать, что тебе пришлось пройти через это.

Чарли ласково поцеловал пальцы Эггзи, а потом заговорил сам:

— Я с детства не привык к тому, чтобы считать кого-то ниже себя по положению. Я был баловнем судьбы, но шёл к ней навстречу с улыбкой, заражая всех вокруг жизнелюбием и добротой. Мой старший брат и сёстры не понимали, почему я такой, но отец закалял мой характер, говоря, что мои качества пригодятся мне только тогда, когда я облеку их в стальную скорлупу. Я понял его слова не сразу, хотя и следовал им — тренировал силу воли, выдержку, учился равнодушию… После отбора в МИ-6 я благодарил отца за это. Сам отбор — ничего особо серьёзного, детские игрушки: кто быстрее, выше и сильнее остальных, кто хитрее, умнее, выносливее и находчивее. Я прошёл его с лёгкостью, как и двое неплохих ребят, с которыми я дружил со школы. Но во время первой миссии нам пришлось тяжело. Это секретно, конечно, чем мы тогда занимались, но это эмоционально не тронуло только меня. Те ребята выбыли, а я остался. Прозвище у меня смешное, но доверие своего отдела я завоевал сразу же, и в тот же год вошёл в список агентов, получавших задания лично от мистера Холмса. Он только с виду неказист и может сколько угодно говорить, что человек он маленький, но на самом деле мистер Холмс фактически является британским правительством. МИ-6 у него как на ладони. И однажды, когда исчезновения знаменитостей только начали связываться в единую цепочку преступлений, мистеру Холмсу позвонил его давний друг. Как ты думаешь, кто это был?

— Гарри? — удивлённо прошептал Эггзи, озвучивая самую очевидную догадку, и Чарли кивнул.

— Это был Гарри Харт. Он рассказал, что в Кингсмэн, агентстве, на которое мистеру Холмсу никак не удавалось наложить лапу, потому что оно было слишком уж независимым и неуловимым, завёлся крот. Гарри не знал, кто именно поставляет сведения какой-то посторонней силе, но догадывался, что исчезновения, крот и эта сила связаны между собой чем-то грандиозным, доселе невиданным. Он попросил мистера Холмса об услуге: пока Харт разузнает, что из себя представляет эта сила, кто-то из МИ-6 должен будет внедриться в Кингсмэн под видом кандидата на место сэра Ланселота. И «подсадной уткой» выбрали меня. Гарри посвятил меня в тонкости каждого из испытаний, и с ним вдвоём — мистеру Холмсу не разрешено знать подробности отбора — мы выбрали этап, на котором я плавно выйду из игры, чтобы не создавать помех для выбора следующего Ланселота, но пробыть в Кингсмэн достаточно, чтобы вычислить крота.

— Так поэтому ты вёл себя как мудак? — спросил Эггзи, улыбаясь. Чарли улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Если бы вы привязались ко мне, вы бы общались со мной больше, и работать мне было бы труднее. Но я с первой минуты прикипел душой к тебе и Рокси. Среди всех вы были самыми простыми и светлыми, вы импонировали мне, и…

— Это же ты навёл всех на мысль о двойном колене унитаза и собрал всех в кучу! — ахнул Эггзи. — И ты злил меня, подстрекая делать всё лучше тебя назло тебе же, и это ты всегда позволял мне стрелять из снайперки даже в свою очередь, говоря, что якобы и так делаешь это намного лучше, чем я…

— И это я оставался с тобой и Рокси почти до конца во время испытания с парашютами и организовывал всех, — согласился Чарли, — ведь простого мальчишку они бы могли и не послушать, а маститого аристократа — с радостью. Да, грешен, я помогал вам столько, сколько мог, потому что болел за вас обоих. Но только Рокси я всего лишь считал девушкой, по-настоящему достойной этого места, а вот ты…

Чарли опустил взгляд на их сплетённые руки и виновато улыбнулся Эггзи. Но тот и так всё понял.

— Ты… В меня? — спросил он, прекрасно понимая, что и без терминов Чарли его поймёт. И Чарли кивнул.

— Прости. Но ты был глотком свежего воздуха для меня. Я потерял своего возлюбленного, тоже агента, во время одной из миссий, и очень долго после этого не мог даже улыбаться. А ты… — Чарли замолчал, будто подбирая слова как можно более тщательно. — Ты стал моим спасением из того болота, в котором я находился. Ты и твоё жизнелюбие — вот и всё лекарство, что мне требовалось на самом деле. Я пропал с того момента, как тебя увидел, и с каждым днём увязал в тебе всё глубже. Но выразить свою симпатию не мог…

— Мерлин тебя бы раскрыл, — понимающе кивнул Эггзи, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами Чарли и чуть сжимая их в ободряющем жесте, — ты должен был быть выскочкой, который сольётся в минуту опасности.

— Но слился я убедительно, правда? — усмехнулся Чарли.

Эггзи кивнул и, не давая себе подумать, даже не поцеловал — неловко клюнул Чарли губами в губы, перегнувшись через стол. Но Чарли не дал ему отстраниться. Подался навстречу, и, придержав Эггзи рукой за плечо, с каким-то отчаянием прикоснулся к его губам долгим целомудренным поцелуем.

— Я боюсь, что ты вот-вот исчезнешь, как и Джерри, — прошептал Чарли на грани слышимости, и Эггзи не нужно было объяснений, чтобы понять — Джерри тот, кого Чарли когда-то потерял.

— Что у нас с тобой за больная любовь получилась-то? — ответил Эггзи тихо, но Чарли только улыбнулся ему в губы и погладил по щеке большим пальцем.

— Нам точно не помешает хорошая доза эндорфинов, — сказал он, — следующая представится нескоро, исходя из ситуации, в которой сейчас находится мир…

— Ты хотел сказать «в жопе»? — озвучил Эггзи очевидное и произнёс, поднимаясь из-за стола: — Гостевая наверху, первая дверь налево.

— Отнести? — шутливо предложил Чарли и под тяжёлым взглядом Эггзи поднял руки в жесте примирения: — Да всё в порядке, как хочешь…

Эггзи схватил его за ладонь вместо ответа и потащил в спальню. У Эггзи не было желания сейчас вести дискуссии о чём-либо, но он хотел, чтобы Чарли унял ощущение пустоты, разливавшееся в груди каждый раз, когда Эггзи начинал задумываться о будущем и о том, что произошло минувшим днём.

Когда они добрались до заветной комнаты, Эггзи закрыл дверь и начал раздеваться. Чарли, ни о чём не спрашивая, действовал так же. Какое-то время в спальне раздавалось только их тяжёлое дыхание да шорох падающей на пол одежды. Когда Эггзи закончил, оставшись обнажённым, Чарли всё-таки подхватил его на руки и отнёс на кровать.

— Я же буду мстить, ты в курсе? — счёл необходимым оповестить его Эггзи, впрочем, тут же целуя Чарли.

— С нетерпением жду, — ответил тот, когда Эггзи отстранился, и прихватил губами кожу над кадыком.

Эггзи нетерпеливо выдохнул, и Чарли, улыбаясь, стал целовать его ключицы, грудь, живот, гладя плечи и бока. Эггзи довольно жмурился и ахал каждый раз, когда поцелуи перемещались в новое место. Но, почувствовав губы Чарли на своём члене, он распахнул глаза и удивлённо посмотрел на Чарли.

— Мне нравится не только твоя задница, Эгги, — промурлыкал совсем уж низким грудным голосом Чарли и взял член Эггзи в рот.

Было видно, что Чарли хорошо знаком с этим делом — его язык и губы творили с Эггзи нечто невообразимое. Он изгибался под руками Чарли и неосознанно вцеплялся в простыни, сминая их. Чарли то почти выпускал член Эггзи изо рта, посасывая головку, то брал глубоко и медленно насаживался ртом до тех пор, пока Эггзи не касался головкой члена задней стенки его горла.

Наконец Эггзи не выдержал и оттолкнул Чарли. Тот сел на пятки, испытующе глядя на порядком поплывшего Эггзи.

— Если ты хочешь трахаться, давай трахаться, — сказал он, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, — потому что я сейчас кончу. И молчи, — добавил Эггзи, увидев, что Чарли хочет что-то сказать, — иначе я всё-таки это сделаю. У тебя охрененный голос.

Чарли усмехнулся и вопросительно кивнул в сторону тумбочки. Эггзи открыл её на ощупь и пошарил рукой в верхнем ящике, а затем кинул Чарли смазку.

Чарли поймал тюбик и, помня про приказ Эггзи молчать, координировал его движения жестами: требовательно толкнул ладонями колени, чтобы Эггзи раздвинул ноги, и потянул его в свою сторону, чтобы упростить себе доступ к обещанной заднице. Эггзи подчинялся, отчаянно пыхтя, и Чарли улыбнулся.

— Ё-жик, — сказал он одними губами, за что моментально получил весьма сильный тычок пяткой.

Впрочем, все иронические интонации из действий Чарли пропали вместе с первым сдавленным стоном Эггзи, когда палец Чарли потёр его простату.

— Блядь, — Эггзи практически огрызнулся на неожиданное удовольствие, едва не толкнувшее его к краю, и умоляюще посмотрел на Чарли: — Давай уже трахаться, а?

Чарли погрозил ему указательным пальцем левой руки — правая находилась в куда более интересном месте, — и показал на пальцах, сколько ему нужно ещё для того, чтобы не порвать Эггзи задницу, когда туда войдёт член.

— Ну так шевелись! — прошипел Эггзи, снова мстительно толкая Чарли пяткой, но тот лишь усмехнулся и продолжил неторопливо растягивать его, правда, уже не задевая простату. Но всё равно это было охренительно возбуждающе, и Эггзи начал считать пьяных дружков Дина, из которых он хотел выбить всё дерьмо, чтобы не кончить раньше времени.

Когда пальцы исчезли, Эггзи даже немного удивился — он не перечислил и половины списка, серьёзно считая, что Чарли затянет это надолго. Но, видимо, Чарли уже и самому хотелось побыстрее перейти к делу, а потому он бесцеремонно передвинул Эггзи за бёдра поближе к себе и быстро стащил с себя трусы, за каким-то хреном оставленные на нём. Эггзи спросил о причинах этого поступка как можно более светским тоном, на какой ещё был способен, но Чарли только закатил глаза и покачал головой. Это наверняка значило: «Эггзи, ты невероятное трепло во время секса, вообще не подумал бы, ведь обычно ты такой молчун», но точно узнать не представлялось возможным. Чарли быстро смазал себя и начал медленно входить в Эггзи.

Если Эггзи и думал когда-нибудь о принимающей позиции в гейском сексе, то хотя бы не небо в алмазах, но всё же какое-то удовольствие он себе представлял. Однако сейчас всё было вовсе не так весело.

— Ты меня порвёшь! — придушенно воскликнул Эггзи, хватаясь за плечи Чарли, а тот только снова усмехнулся, забросил одну ногу Эггзи себе на плечо и нарушил свой импровизированный обет молчания.

— Не бойся, всё не так плохо, как ты себе уже напредставлял, — сказал он, совсем уж мощно натягивая Эггзи на себя, и тут оно всё-таки случилось. В смысле, нашёлся правильный угол, и, когда Чарли толкнулся на пробу вперёд-назад, Эггзи сильнее сжал его плечи и как-то почти что жалобно застонал.

— За-а-аткнись! — выпалил он, из последних сил выстраивая звуки в правильном порядке для осмысленного слова, и чуть согнул колено, надавливая на плечо Чарли.

Чарли кивнул, одной рукой придерживая Эггзи за бедро, чтобы его нога не съезжала, другой упёрся в кровать и сначала медленно, а потом увеличивая темп, начал втрахивать Эггзи в пошло поскрипывающую кровать. Эггзи честно старался сдерживать стоны, но через какое-то время плюнул на это и даже не стонал — коротко вскрикивал каждый раз, когда Чарли вбивался в него. А Чарли что-то шептал, но это была бессвязная чушь вроде «О, господи, да» и «Хорошо». Долбаный аристократизм не позволял ему материться во время секса, но Эггзи проанализировал это скорее механически, а потом даже мысли кончились — крышу окончательно снесло ошеломляющим удовольствием, находившимся практически на грани боли.

Чарли галантно вышел из него и плюхнулся рядом, переводя дыхание и, видимо, славливая остатки кайфа.

— Фу, блядь! — с отвращением сказал Эггзи, переползая поближе к Чарли, недоумённо приподнявшему голову.

— Что? — спросил он.

— Из меня течёт! И я весь липкий! — притворно-истерическим тоном произнёс Эггзи и нехорошо усмехнулся, глядя на Чарли: — Ты отнесёшь меня в душ, мой спаситель?

Месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным, подумал Эггзи, наблюдая за обречённо вздыхающим Чарли, который, однако, не высказал никаких возражений.

✖ ✖ ✖

Мишель Анвин нашлась в пабе вместе с Дином, когда Эггзи и Чарли пришли за ней. Чарли зашёл в паб чуть раньше под видом случайного посетителя и сидел с пинтой Гиннесса за столиком в углу, ожидая появления Эггзи.

Настоящий агент Кингсмэн должен быть эффектным, настоящий агент МИ-6 — эффективным. Но, наблюдая за тем, как Эггзи играючи раскидал всех, кто осмелился выступить на стороне Дина, Чарли вынужден был признать — утверждение, гуляющее в МИ-6, что Кингсмэн был младшим братиком-дебилом серьёзного разведывательного агентства, в корне не верно. Хотя бы потому, что с помощью (почти) простого зонтика Эггзи смог, не испортив своей джентльменской причёски, уложить на лопатки пятерых вполне опасных для своего уровня бандитов. Причём Эггзи не использовал ни единого шпионского приспособления. Справился одним зонтиком! Гарри Харт мог бы гордиться Эггзи.

— Мама, познакомься, это Чарли, — сказал Эггзи, подойдя к Мишель, и Чарли поднялся, чтобы изящно поцеловать ей руку. Бросив взгляд на Эггзи, Чарли увидел, как тот произносит одними губами: «Позёр».

Мишель радовалась освобождению от влияния Дина и возвращению сына как маленькая девочка, и по пути домой рассматривала Эггзи и Чарли со всех сторон, щебеча что-то о том, какие у Эггзи хорошие приятели…

— Мэм, — заметил Чарли светским тоном, — я не друг вашего сына. Я его парень.

Эггзи, кажется, едва сдержался, чтобы ему не врезать, но Мишель не сильно удивилась.

— Ох уж это высшее общество, сынок, — запричитала она не особенно разочарованным тоном. — Оно же лишит меня внуков. Хотя я ещё слишком молода для внуков, да и Дейзи у нас девочка симпатичная, надеюсь, уж она-то меня не подведёт…

✖ ✖ ✖

С Дейзи сидела соседка — Мишель часто оставляла дочку на неё, чтобы отправиться куда-либо с Дином, который терпеть не мог, когда Дейзи отвлекала его от чего угодно. Потому малышка ничуть не была огорчена отсутствием мамы. Соседка разговаривала по телефону у порога, когда Мишель, Эггзи и Чарли вошли в квартиру, а Дейзи играла около телевизора, вещающего что-то о последствиях вчерашнего. Мишель кивнула соседке, и та вышла, а Эггзи, прежде чем окликнуть Дейзи, подумал, что после сегодняшнего дня увидит её нескоро — вряд ли Кингсмэн предоставит ему ещё такую возможность отдохнуть и увидеться с семьёй. Взглянув на Чарли, Эггзи понял, что не у него одного возникли такие мысли — МИ-6 тоже, наверное, редко бывала столь щедрой.

— Бва-а-атик! — счастливо воскликнула Дейзи, забыла про игрушки и бросилась к Эггзи, который поймал её, сразу же поднимая на руки.

— Привет, солнышко, — проворковал он, целуя маленькие детские пальчики и абсолютно влюблённо глядя на свою сестрёнку, — как твои дела?

— Ховошо! — ответила Дейзи и смущённо отвернулась — на них с Эггзи с интересом смотрел Чарли.

— А это Чарли, милая, — сказала мама и, отобрав дочурку у Эггзи, вручила её Чарли, надеясь, наверное, сразу узнать отношение парня своего сына к детям, — познакомься с ним.

— Привет, — сказал Чарли, и Дейзи удивлённо начала рассматривать его — видимо, ей стал интересен голос Чарли. Эггзи и раньше замечал, что Дейзи интересовалась голосами людей, но он думал, что, когда она подросла, то стала обращать больше внимания на внешность, как и все девочки.

Однако малышка Дейзи оказалась настоящей представительницей семейства Анвинов, упрямо продолжая интересоваться людьми с наиболее любопытной для неё стороны. Голоса, подобного тому, что был у Чарли, Дейзи никогда не слышала и притихла, пытливо глядя на него любопытными голубыми глазками.

— Чавввли, расскажешь мне сказку? — спросила она тихонько, и это «Чавввли» прозвучало так умилительно, что все взрослые в комнате улыбнулись.

— Обязательно, маленькая принцесса, — ответил Чарли с нежностью, искренне улыбаясь Дейзи, и Эггзи, глядя на него, подумал, что Гарри, возможно, был прав.

В те двадцать четыре часа, что были даны им на двоих, Гарри много говорил с Эггзи о будущем, в том числе о том, в котором не будет самого Гарри. И он просил Эггзи не тратить ни дня на скорбь. «Жизнь секретного агента коротка, Эггзи», — говорил он, — «учись не тратить её на то, что не приносит тебе счастья. Живи настоящим, и если рядом есть кто-то, готовый сделать это настоящее счастливее для тебя, — не отталкивай его».

«Он бы точно одобрил этого идиота», — подумал Эггзи, наблюдая за тем, как Чарли и Дейзи, рассевшись на полу среди игрушек, разгорячённо дискутируют о диснеевских принцессах, — и откуда Чарли о них столько знает? — и Дейзи весело хохочет, когда Чарли с его низким голосом пытается изобразить какую-то из них. — «Потому что я, кажется, влюблён в него».

И это была чертовски правильная мысль для того, кто собирался профессионально заняться спасением мира.


End file.
